Serena and Seiya beyond
by AshtrayGirl21
Summary: EL prólogo de la historia de Serena y Seiya algunos años despues de la ultima batalla, con una vista diferente a la Serena que conocemos, explotando nuestro ferviente deseo de unir a Serena y Seiya, a pesar del rumbo que la vida de cada uno tomó :D
1. Prólogo

Esto de la escuela no es para mí, tengo tanto sueño, yo no entiendo que afán de que siga estudiando, ya soy una mujer, me casé con Darien y soy muy feliz, para qué estudio si yo solo quiero estar aquí, con él...que él sea el listo de los dos. Además desde hace tiempo me hace falta emoción, desde aquel día cuando todo acabó, finalmente tengo aquello que quería, mi vida normal y feliz...pero...

Serena pensaba todo esto mientras conducía hacia su casa, ya han pasado 6 años desde la última vez que usó el traje de sailor scout, ahora vive su sueño de vida, se ha casado con el hombre que habia amado siempre y bueno de vez en cuando veía a las chicas para recordar sus aventuras.

Pero hoy era diferente, además del cansancio por hacer lo que nunca fué su fuerte tiene una inquietud más, tenía tiempo que recordaba constantemente la última batalla fué memorable y es el inicio de la vida que ahora vive.

Es verdad siempre soñó tener la vida que ahora tiene y sin embargo había algo que no encajaba, parecía que era feliz y tenía todo para serlo, pero es cierto odiaba la escuela y la constante presión de Darien de hacerla a su modo, Serena sentía que el veía en ella sólo aquello que quería ver, y ya empezaba a cansarse.

Ya no era la misma, ya pasaba de los 20 años y la vida de casada era buena pero, extrañaba la aventura, el peligro, vestirse de Sailor Moon y a veces también pensaba en el.

Habían pasado más de 6 años desde que Seiya se había ido de la Tierra,

qué estaría haciendo, su vida será como la mía?me recordará?...

Después de unas horas Serena veía las estrellas, con el mismo pensamiento que la persiguió todo el día...

-Serena, Amor...he vuelto...

Tras un saludo menos afectuoso que de costumbre Serena dice...

-Qué tal tu día?

-Bien bien, solo estoy algo cansado..

-Darien, amor, necesito hablar contigo...

-Ocurre algo?

-Es que ya no puedo, ya no quiero, vamos tu sabes que esto no es para mí.

-Serena, no vamos a discutir respecto a la escuela de nuevo, ya sabes lo que creo.

-Y que hay de aquello que yo creo?, Porque parece que a tí no te interesa..

-Sólo intento hacer lo mejor para tí.

-Y dime, ¿no te parece que es justo que yo decida, es mi vida...no la vida que tu quieres que viva...ya no puedo ser el reflejo de tus deseos,...ya no quiero.

-No se trata de eso y lo sabes...

-Sabes que? no tengo ganas de seguir con esto...nos vemos...

-Serena, espera por favor.

Serena salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos corrió y corrió y llego hasta el parque, lloraba desconsolada, estaba tan harta de vivir intentando complacerlo, lo amaba pero ella no era lo que el quería y sentia que el no la amaba lo suficiente como para entenderla...

Cuando el llanto paró volvió a suspirarle a las estrellas...

Finalmente, el siempre la quiso como ella era, el si la amó sin cambiarle nada, dónde estará?

--Sabes bombón? he estado atento a este momento, lo esperaba con tantas ansias...

Un vuelco en el estómago de Serena le heló la sangre...no podía ser posible..tenia miedo de voltear y cuando al fín lo hizo... no podía creer lo que veía...

-Seiya???...Esto es imposible...

-Si ya lo se, se que soy mucho más guapo de lo que recordabas y eso es casi imposible pero soy real...

-Seiya... suspiró Serena

-Vamos no me vas a abrazar bombón?

Serena corrió hacia él, pensando que era un sueño, y cuando al fin lo abrazó el tiempo hizo un alto...ella se soltó a llorar como una bebé en sus brazos, lo llorona aún no lo superaba, lloraba tanto que le costaba respirar hasta que Seiya hizo un alto.

-Tranquila bombón, estoy aqui para hacerte feliz

La abrazó con fuerza y Serena sentía el calor de sus brazos, podía oir el sonido del corazón de Seiya con su cara recargada en su pecho... era tan feliz.

Seiya la soltó y ella volteó a verlo, aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas...

-Yo también te he extrañado, tanto que sólo esperaba este momento para volver y decirte que te amo mucho más que la última vez que estuvimos juntos...

Y entonces la besó, un beso cálido y sutil, con un calor que a Serena le recorría todo el cuerpo. Esta vez, no recordó a Darien, en el fondo de su alma lo deseaba desde hace tanto tiempo, lo besaba con furia, con frenesí ya no era la niña de antes, esta vez ella deseaba estar con Seiya y que nada más pasara...

La noche los cobijaba, la oscuridad era su cómplice, aquellos besos eran cada vez mas intensos, con mas ímpetu, la respiración de Serena se entrecortaba, en ese momento nada importaba, nada más que ella estando con él como hacia tanto quería... sus manos se buscaban se moldeaban...Seiya la estrujaba con fuerza, y con algo de culpa sentía que le robaba la inocencia a una niña, pero esa niña sólo formaba parte de sus recuerdos, en sus brazos estaba una mujer anhelante y de pronto la cordura volvió en él...

-Espera, estás segura que quieres esto, esta bien??

Serena quedó paralizada y salió del hermoso trance en el que Seiya la había inducido...y más segura que nunca movió su cabeza agitando esos larguisimos rizos rubios y sin decir palabra tan sólo lo besó...

Ese parque se convirtió en el mudo testigo de un par de amantes suplicando que el tiempo no parara... Seiya le hizo el amor a una mujer que no conocía, pero que le fascinaba y que sobretodo seguía amando, y cada vez que podía le susurraba al oído a Serena... Te amo, te amo, te amo...

Serena no contestaba, no sabía que contestar, no sabia que sentía su corazón, pero su alma era feliz, muy feliz como nunca, la adrenalina de los amantes fugitivos, el dejo de culpa cuando algo de razón la asistía, hicieron de esa noche una combinación de sensaciones que la llevaron a un clímax nunca antes experimentado y cuando al fin terminó... aún temblando en los brazos de su amante empedernido...recapacitó, lo que había hecho estaba mal, había un hombre, su hombre, que seguro la esperaba...pero...esto que sentía era mas fuerte que ella..necesitaría tiempo para analizarlo y recapacitar...

Ya tranquilos Seiya la inquirió,

-Que pasará ahora? yo te amo...y me has hecho el hombre más feliz, todas las noches he soñado con este momento...

-Yo estoy muy confundida, te quiero y mucho, pero lo que me trajo aquí no es lo más prudente...dame tiempo... te irás ahora?

-No, no podria dejarte ahora, me quedaré aquí, porque no importa lo que pase, yo ya no puedo estar donde tú no estés...

-Debo ir a casa, te veo mañana aquí muy temprano, comeremos juntos y decidiremos juntos...

-¿Que pasará con Darien?

-No lo se, pero por esta noche no lo pensaré, me has hecho tan feliz...

Y una vez más se besaron...

Serena caminó confusa, parecía ser ahora otra persona, y al llegar a casa una combinación de culpa y tristeza la invadió, pero por otra parte una emoción nunca antes vivida la invadía, no sabría que haría... y al entrar a su casa Darien la cuestionó...

-Donde estabas? estaba muy preocupado...

-Sólo fui a caminar...

-Serena yo te amo y no quiero pelear, podemos razonar juntos...

Serena frunció el ceño y dijo...

-Voy a bañarme, después platicamos...

Ya en la ducha...el agua la recorría y su mente era un mundo de confusión y dudas, parecía que algo se había apoderado de su razón, sabia que amaba a Darien, pero lo que habia pasado con Seiya era más fuerte que su amor, Seiya era todo lo q habia anhelado y no queria dejarlo...

Estando ahí expuesta, desnuda y vulnerable recordaba con lucidez cada rincón de su cuerpo que Seiya habia explorado y le fascinaba...era una mezcla de amor con deseo tan fuerte que se apoderaba de su razón...

Y entonces decidió...

En la recamara Serena se encontraba en su tocador viendose al espejo..., Darien se acercó a ella, y la besó, para ser realistas, ese beso no se parecía ni ligeramente a lo que Seiya habia hecho con Serena, y ella se apartó sutilmente...

Y mientras se cepillaba el pelo dijo con una mueca a modo de risa, con un dejo de cinismo...

-Sabes amor? fui al parque...estuve pensando un rato y creo que le daré una ultima oportunidad a la universiad...mañana nueva Serena Tsukino estará en la escuela...e intentaré hacer divertidas las mañanas

-Que bueno Serena, no podia esperar menos de tí

Y la volvió a besar...


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ni Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen!

-Despierta mi amor, ya es tarde, tienes que ir a la escuela, casi pierdes tu primer clase!!!

-Serena...despierta de una buena vez!...

-Qué quieres, déjame dormir Darien, estoy cansada...ayer fue un día cansado...

La mente de Serena recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior en el parque, y con eso una sonrisa pícara y desvergonzada hizo que despertara...

-Buenos días Darien...

-Ya era hora, por qué no despertabas no ves la hora? ya perdiste la primera clase y para variar me estas haciendo perder el tiempo, porque no puedes ser responsable Serena??, es acaso muy dificil que cumplas con tus obligaciones???

Darien habia despertado mas gruñón que de costumbre, y es que la inconsistencia de Serena de verdad le molestaba, si tan sólo ella pudiera ser un poco parecida a Amy, o imitar un poco la madurez de Rai... pero no, tuvo que estar enamorado de la mas inmadura de todas, sin embargo, de verdad la amaba, sólo intentaba hacerla un poco más responsable, que creciera un poco, que dejara de ser una niña inmadura y llorona, la amaba pero tenía que crecer, las mujeres de su mundo, a pesar de no ser tan bellas...tenían un enfoque diferente de la vida y Serena ni siquiera pretendía estudiar algo.

Era una mujer valiente y tenaz, con un corazón enorme, era una guerrera admirable, la más fuerte que conocía y no sólo por su fuerza física sino por su fuerza en el alma...

Pero todos esos días ya habían terminado, ahora sólo quedaba la otra parte que si bien amaba, deseaba pulir, según su punto de vista, para hacerla brillar como un diamante.

Por otra parte Serena estaba también molesta, ya estaba tan harta de pelear por intentar ser como ella era, y además de molesta seguía muy confundida ahora más que nunca, lo que había pasado el día anterior la tenia llena de vida, de una emoción indescriptible, era la mujer más feliz y sin embargo su felicidad debia esconderla, su cuerpo era recorrido por una excitación que le agitaba la respiración, tan sólo deseando volver a verlo, besarlo, estar en sus brazos, oír el corazón de Seiya latir con fuerza mientras se entregaban a su frenesí porque después de meditarlo mucho, finalmente le había encontrado un nombre a eso que ella había hecho, y la molestia de sentirse acosada por Darien en vez de amada, no ayudaba a la causa, en este punto ella sólo deseaba que Darien se fuera de una buena vez, solo oía su voz y sus continuos reclamos como una monserga que se repetía una y otra vez, ya ni siquiera lo escuchaba, el hablaba y Serena sólo fantaseaba hasta que al fin algo la sacó de ese momento.

-Me estas escuchando, Serena?

-Acaso podría hacer otra cosa?

-Me molesta que me ignores...

-Bien, vamos a hablar de lo que nos molesta? me molesta, no espera, me fastidia, me irrita y me enfurece todo esto, odio que me quieras mandar como si fuera tu hija, creo que ni siquiera a Rini la fastidiabas tanto como a mí.

-Rini no heredó la inmadurez de su madre.

-Estoy tan harta de todo esto, te estabas quejando de estar perdiendo tu tiempo, pues deja de perderlo y deja de hacermelo perder, tu tienes un trabajo al que llegar y yo una escuela a la que estoy obligada a asistir.

-Cuando dejes de ver la vida de esa manera, aprenderás. Me voy.

Darien salió azotando la puerta y Serena se quedó furiosa en su cama se volteó y lloró, una vez más, y llorando se quedo dormida...

Un par de horas después despertó, se levantó y se vió al espejo, el brillo en sus ojos era especial, después de todo lo que había pasado, la convertía en otra mujer y regresó a su fantasía sólo para recordar...

Demonios! es muy tarde Seiya debe estar esperándome...

Se soltó a reír y pensó, después de todo Darien no estaba tan equivocado ella siempre llegaba tarde...

De prisa condujo hacia el parque y estando ahí vió que no había nadie...seguramente Seiya ya se había marchado, tenía de retraso casi una hora, que triste estaba, de verdad quería verlo...

Suspiró y se sentó en un columpio...

Pensaba un poco cuando sintió que la empujaban...

-Bombón que linda amaneciste este día, la hora que dormiste de más hoy, te hizo despertar aún más bella...

-Seiya, estás aquí!!

-Si claro, sólo fuí por un helado, se me antojó comer algo fresco y además sabría que llegarías...¿quieres compartirlo conmigo?

Serena se levantó y se tiró a sus brazos, Seiya sólo la besó con una ternura que la inundaba de alegría.

Mientras lo besaba pensaba en la drástica diferencia y la verdad en este momento era mucho más feliz.

-Y bien bombón, ¿que haremos hoy?

-Debería de estar en clases.

-Pues deberíamos hacer y no hacer muchas cosas... pero pues ya no estás ahí.

-Es cierto y no me siento culpable.

Ambos se soltaron a reír y entonces decidieron ir a tomar el almuerzo cerca del parque.

Jugaban y reían como niños, Serena corría y Seiya la alcanzaba y cuando la tenía cerca le hacía cosquillas hasta someterla y entonces la besaba como el amante más apasionado.

Esa mezcla de sensaciones enloquecía a Serena, era tan feliz...

La felicidad llego a término cuando su móvil sonó.

La cara le cambió, se endureció cuando vió quien llamaba y entonces Seiya dijo.

-Es el ¿verdad?.

Serena se sonrojó y sintió tanta tristeza, pero por sobre todo sentía una culpa agobiante. Y el móvil no dejaba de sonar

-Tranquila bombón, no pasa nada... quieres algo de tomar? voy a comprarlo y en un momento regreso.

La manera tan sutil de Seiya de nivelar las cosas para que Serena no se sintiera mal era tan dulce... una vez que se fué Seiya con una tristeza también evidente Serena contestó al llamado del móvil.

-¿Si?-

-Serena? amor... donde estas?

-Salí hace un rato de la universidad--dijo con la voz entrecortada--

-Y dónde estás?

-Vine a comer algo, parece que no me siento muy bien.

-Muy bien, amor, esto tiene que parar... sabes cuánto te amo y creo que hoy es un buen día para olvidar todo lo pasado y seguir adelante.

-Si creo que si, supongo que es lo mejor Darien.

-Saldré algo temprano y podremos cenar, platicar y empezar de nuevo...

-Esta bien nos vemos en la noche.

Al colgar el teléfono Seiya regresó y como si nada hubiera pasado le ofrecía una lata de soda con esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía.

-Espero te guste de naranja bombón.

Le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo...

Serena incrédula sólo quería llorar y no paraba de pedir perdón. Pero más bien la culpa era la que le volteaba la sonrisa.

Seiya se mantenía en el papel como si nada pasara y sólo atinó a decir.

-Bombón, si no te gusta de naranja, ALGO HAREMOS PARA SUPERARLO, yo te amo.

Serena entonces entendió el mensaje mejor sería no hablar más al respecto. Pero a pesar de sus intentos de seguir adelante la mañana ya estaba arruinada, constantemente venía a su mente Darien y lo malo que hacía, ella solía luchar por el amor y la justicia...la pregunta ahora era...Quién es el amor y qué es lo justo en todo esto?

Sin duda Seiya se llevaba la peor parte, pero su amor era tan grande que bien podía omitir lo que ocurría, con sólo tener a medias los besos y el alma de la mujer que había amado desde la primera vez y cuando ella estaba con el, el mundo al fin tenía sentido. Su vida era mucho más que reconstruir su planeta o su princesa...consiguió seguir adelante pero amando con tanto dolor a Serena, que ahora que podía tenerla y amarla aunque fuera así, no pensaba perdérselo, estaría ahí y se aseguraría de al fin conquistar el corazón de su amada...

Y Serena tampoco quería perdérselo, esto que sentía era lo mejor de su vida, y Seiya estaba ahí dispuesto a todo, sin cuestionarla, sin presionarla, sería muy tonto perderlo y dejarlo, no una vez más ¡no!

El era todo aquello que ella al parecer necesitaba, pero tenía que ser inteligente y no arruinarlo, el iba a ser su aliado y no su enemigo, su equipo y no su autoridad, su amor y no su censura, podía gritar, correr, amar como nunca y era algo tan genial, que sencillamente no lo iba soltar. Nada lo iba a impedir.

Su tarde fue la de los mejores novios, amigos, amantes, chiquillos. Pero todo lo bueno al final acaba y se tuvieron que despedir sólo por unas horas, al día siguiente también se verían después de todo, otro día de universidad no sería nada, de cualquier manera ella no aprendía nada.

Ya de regreso a su casa Serena esperaba a Darien con algo de desánimo, preparó toda la escena de un día de escuela provechoso, y cuando al fin llegó Darien, la encontró haciendo deberes escolares, después de todo lo último que Serena deseaba eran problemas.

Sorpresa fué cuando el Darien que llegó era uno diferente, al parecer el tampoco estaba dispuesto a perderla, llegó con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, y una caja de los chocolates favoritos de Serena.

-Amor he vuelto.

Serena lo vió se quedó helada y solo atinó a sonreír y decir Gracias!

-Traje tus "bombones" favoritos Reina de la Luna.

La palabra ciertamente no alentó a Serena más bien le hizo un vuelco en el estómago nada agradable.

Darien sólo la tomo por la cintura y la besó.

-Sabes Serena?, creo que vamos algo atrasados, ya es hora que la Pequeña Dama llegue al mundo., ¿no crees?

Ella sólo abrió los ojos y lo abrazó, eso no estaba en los planes, sin embargo Darien también la hacía sentir feliz, era el hombre de su vida, el único en su historia hasta hacía un par de días.

-Crees que ya sea tiempo Darien?

-Estoy convencido, pero si no al menos podemos adelantar trabajo

Y tras reír un rato la besó una vez más para conducirla entonces hacia la recámara.

Lo que ahí pasó fué algo ya bien conocido por Serena, pero había que reconocer que el Darien que en ese momento la hacía mujer, era uno más apasionado, más tenaz y más enamorado.

Sin embargo Serena se notaba desganada con algún momento de excitación pero con la constante imagen de Seiya en su mente, a decir verdad ella deseaba mucho más a Seiya y lo habría disfrutado si la mañana no la hubiese arruinado Darien con su llamada, pero al menos tenía el siguiente día y muchos más.

Cuando todo terminó Darien se quedó recargado en su pecho y le dijo..

-Espero podamos seguir adelante Serena y que esto sea sólo un tropiezo de esos que tienen los casados, te amo y sé muy bien lo mucho que tu me amas. Esto no puede fallar.

-Tienes razón Darien, le dijo Serena sonriendo, tienes idea exacta de lo que somos y hacia donde vamos. también te amo y esto irá muy bien.

Serena retiró a Darien de su pecho y se volteó hacia el otro lado dándole la espalda a Darien.

En ese momento sólo contaba las horas para volver a ver a Seiya.

-Buenas noches príncipe Endimion. Descansemos que mañana después de esto seguramente tendremos un agitado pero muy buen día.

Y apagó la luz...


	3. Chapter 2

HOLA!! COMO ESTAN? DISCULPEN LA AUSENCIA MI LAPTOP ESTUVO DE VACACIONES Y CON ELLA TODAS MIS AVENTURAS DE SERENA Y SEIYA PERO PROMETO QUE NO VOLVERE A FALLAR ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE FIC Y ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.

DISCLAIMER..NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.

Apenas entraban unos cuantos rayos de luz por la cortina de la recámara de Darien y Serena, era muy temprano y Darien comenzaba a abrir los ojos, estaba cansado y sentía la espalda fría, y estaba aún adormilado, sorprendido quedó cuando vió que Serena ya no estaba en la cama, volteó hacia la mesa a un lado de la cama y vió el reloj, no eran ni las 8 de la mañana.

Despertó de un brinco y le llamó a Serena.

Aún más sorprendido quedó cuando se percató que ella ya no estaba en casa y tras ponerse algo de ropa, bajó a ver que ocurría, en la mesa del comedor, encontró el desayuno preparado y una nota.

Querido Darien:

Se me hacía algo tarde para la escuela, tenía que preparar un reporte, te dejo el desayuno y espero tengas un lindo día, te llamo después, gracias por lo de anoche...

Te amo

Serena.

Darien estaba plenamente complacido, por primera vez su amada esposa sin razón aparente se comportaba responsablemente, todo era perfecto, la noche anterior había disfrutado mucho del lecho de amor con ella y finalmente todo parecía tener forma, su mujer demostraba cuánto lo amaba y los problemas terminarían, feliz tomo café y se dirigió a asearse para un día mas de rutina y trabajo, convencido que la vida le sonreía completamente.

Nada más alejado de la realidad que los pensamientos de Darien...

Serena sube de prisa al ascensor hasta llegar al último piso de ese edificio y toca la puerta.

-Hola bombón

Respondió Seiya cuando abrió la puerta del departamento, y acto seguido le dió un hermoso beso que Serena respondió ávida de sus labios.

-Seiya, no fué una buena idea que me llamaras tan temprano, tuve que huir, ¿cuál era la urgencia?¿Por qué me citaste aquí?

-Ah bombón! es que aparte de quer

er verte, quería mostrarte mi nuevo apartamento, creo que las riquezas de mi planeta son suficientes para vivir en este mundo, además aún me quedan contactos de mis buenos años en la Tierra.

-Seiya, fué demasiado arriesgado, sin embargo me encanta, está hermoso y también deseaba verte.

Serena pasó a la estancia caminando abrazada de Seiya, ciertamente era dichosa, fué una aventura salir a hurtadillas de su casa y cubrir sus hazañas la llenaba de júbilo, hacía mucho que no cubría un secreto y le encantaba.

-Quieres tomar algo bombón.

-Si amor, un poco de agua.

-Muy bien, dame un segundo.

Poco después Seiya llegó a la sala donde Serena ya estaba sentada y llevaba el vaso con agua en las manos, ella se levantó para recibirlo , el solo le dijo.

-Ya quería verte y tenerte aqui bombón.

La abrazó y la besó

Ella respondía a esos besos con aún más deseo y Seiya solo atinó a dejar el agua en la mesa, ambos seguían abrazados y besándose mientras él la conducía con cautelo a la recámara, Seiya entonces la acercó a la cama y dulcemente la deslizó hasta recostarla en ella para seguir besándola, poco a poco la desprendió de sus prendas, la piel de Serena se erizaba cada vez que Seiya la recorría con su boca, al parecer los rayos de la mañana que por la ventana entraban y calentaban la habitación, hacía del acto algo aún más incitante.

El la recorría, llenándola de besos, con tan sólo un encuentro Seiya había descubierto los puntos precisos que hacían que Serena se estremeciera y los exploraba con precisión y astucia, sus manos apretaban contra su pecho la piel de Serena y por algunos momentos se abandonaba para dejarle el control de todo a Serena, y ella también le regaló las caricias precisas que hicieron que Seiya llegara al clímax para terminar tan sólo diciendo te amo

Seiya era tan diferente a Darien, mientras uno sólo se encarga de someterla no sólo en la vida sino también en la cama, el otro era el símbolo de la libertad, para Seiya satisfacer el deseo de su amada era su principal cometido y por supuesto, en una mujer pocas veces el sometimiento resulta atractivo, Serena de verdad conseguía llegar al éxtasis en múltiples ocasiones en los brazos de Seiya y cuando se consigue eso, pocas veces lo demás hace un contrapeso considerable.

Y aunado a la satisfacción plena que el le regalaba al manejar con cautela sus movimientos, sus caricias y sus entregas, estaba el amor con el que conducía todo, no pasaba un segundo sin que le dijera lo mucho que la amaba y cada movimiento que ella hacía el lo festejaba, y para quien muchas veces ha sido censurado, esto resultaba invaluable.

Habían pasado ya horas desde la llegada de Serena al apartamento de Seiya y aún adormilada y vistiendo la camisa de Seiya que era apenas lo que había encontrado a su paso salió hacia la cocina donde Seiya se encontraba preparando el almuerzo, cuando el aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia, ella se paró en la puerta de la cocina para decirle con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Ahora sí me darás el agua que te había pedido?.

-Es cierto bombón lo olvide por completo.

Ambos se soltaron a reir y cuando encontraron dónde había quedado el vaso con agua rieron aún más, el vaso había quedado en la orilla de la mesa del comedor, puesto que por ser un apartamento la sala y el comedor se encontraban en la misma habitación y Seiya sólo había botado el vaso ahí cuando Serena ya estaba en sus brazos.

-En poco tiempo estará listo el almuerzo.

-Perfecto, muero de hambre. Iré a asearme en lo que terminas ¿si?.

-Si te espero...

Serena se alejaba cuando Seiya le gritó, y ella regresó a donde el estaba.

-Dime.

-Te amo bombón.

Serena sólo sonrió.

Camino al baño tomó sus bolsa y vió su teléfono, toda la mañana Darien estuvo llamando, y en un mensaje sólo dijo.

-Serena amor, estoy feliz por el día de hoy, ayer estuvo fantástico y ver que hoy saliste temprano a la escuela me tiene gratamente sorprendido, ¿ves como esto puede funcionar?, te he estado llamando pero supongo que has estado en clase, aun así espero me llames pronto.

Te amo.

La sensación en ella no era agradable, pero para ser honestos tampoco le importaba volvió a guardar el teléfono y se metió a bañar.

Por alguna extraña razón, mucha gente arregla sus problemas existenciales mientras se baña y Serena era una de ellas, sentía que debía decidir, pero no quería dejar a Darien y mucho menos a Seiya, el la amaba y si bien ella ya no sabía a quién amar, tampoco quería dejar a ninguno.

Además estaba el miedo constante de ser descubierta, se sentía observada y había sido muy descuidad en todo sentido. Debía entonces superarse en inteligencia y actuar con cautela, si alguien se enterará sería monstruoso, es terrible como son juzgados los amantes, el que engaña más que ninguno, pero esto apenas comenzaba y lo iba a disfrutar.

Ya se encontraba comiendo con Seiya cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, Serena lo vió y de nuevo entró en pánico.

-Contesta si es él.

-No no es él., es Rei.

-Pues responde.

-Si? y qué le diré a ella no le puedo mentir.

-Entonces dile dónde estás.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? es imposible, ella no se puede enterar, nadie se puede enterar.

-Y por cuanto tiempo nos vamos a esconder?

-No lo sé, pero ¿te imaginas si supiera ella, si supiera el?.

-¿Tan malo sería?.

Serena no respondió nada.

-Si ¿verdad?, sería fatal para tí, sobre todo si el se entera, ¿tu no lo quieres dejar verdad?.

-A qué viene todo esto?, ¿dónde quedó la comprensión?.

-Sigue aquí pero, he pensado que para mí será muy difícil estar así.

-Y para mí es un lecho de rosas...

-Se que no, pero...quizá todo ha sido muy rápido.

-A qué te refieres.

-Que han pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, y empiezo a preocuparme, pensé que tu actitud sería diferente.

-¿Acaso pensaste que dejaría todo sólo con tu llegada?, ¿Que dejaría mi vida, mi mundo para correr junto a ti en cuanto aparecieras?...

Seiya sólo dijo entristecido.

-Yo lo hice y ni siquiera me lo pediste formalmente, dejé mi mundo, mi vida, mi galaxia y corrí hacia tí porque te amo.

-Sabes creo que tienes razón, todo ha sido muy rápido y repentino. Necesito tiempo

Serena tomó sus cosas y se iba cuando Seiya le preguntó qué pasaría y ella respondió.

-Te llamaré después, creo que no te veré en algún tiempo.

-No puedes hacer eso, yo te amo y lucharé por tí.

-Debo irme Seiya.

-¿Sigo sin ser lo suficientemente bueno verdad?.

-Claro que no, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero necesito pensar.

-Te estaré esperando bombón, te buscaré y si es preciso lo buscaré a el también. Te amo!.

Serena se fué más confundida que nunca y con dolor en el alma pero no volvería hasta pensar bien las cosas...

Y pensando pasaron tres semanas, en la que Seiya la buscó por teléfono todo el tiempo, sin recibir respuesta.

Una mañana finalmente recibió una de sus llamadas...

-Serena, por favor no cuelgues necesitamos hablar.

-No Seiya ya no quiero lastimarte...

-Por favor perdoname no quería presionarte así me exalté

-No tienes toda la razón, te estoy llevando a algo que no mereces...

-No! es algo que yo he decidido estoy plenamente consiente de lo que estoy haciendo, te amo y se cuál es mi papel. Pero a veces mi amor, olvido lo que soy y mi lugar pero te prometo que eso no volverá a pasar.

-Seiya por favor no me digas esas cosas yo no quiero seguir lastimándote, te quiero y lo mejor será que vuelvas donde perteneces... tu no mereces vivir esto.

-Y tu crees que esta es una decisión solo tuya?. No mi vida, te dejé ir una vez y me arrepentí desde el preciso instante que te dije adios y esperé hasta que tu me necesitaras y se que me necesitas, que me quieres y que ya no podré salir de tu vida.

-Lo mejor será que no me busques más.

-Pideme lo que quieras pero eso no te lo daré, daría mi vida por ti una vez más, me vendería a cualquier enemigo si estuvieras en peligro, pero dejarte una vez más. Jamás!! Te amo y lo sabes y no te perderé.

Seiya colgó el teléfono y Serena se quedó desconcertada.

El tiempo paso un poco y ella no sabía nada de su amante furtivo, no se atrevía a buscarlo, tenía la esperanza de que Seiya hubiera regresado a su mundo y que se hubiera convencido de la situación. Y sin embargo el dolor la invadía...

En ese tiempo el matrimonio de Serena y Darien iba levántandose de la crisis, al menos en apariencia visible sólo para Darien, Serena estaba desencajada, extrañaba tanto a Seiya, sus manos, sus besos, sus hermosos ojos...pero no habría de buscarlo o responderle hasta haber decidido algo.

Todas sus mañanas transcurrían en la escuela, sólo pensando en él y en lo mucho que deseaba estar en sus brazos, y sin embargo pasa el tiempo en ese detestable lugar.

Seiya llamaba todas las mañanas pero ella nunca contestaba, el sólo dejaba mensajes diciendole que la amaba, que le permitiera estar junto a ella y que nunca más habría de presionarla.

Pero la presión que Serena sentía no era por Seiya

El lunes de la cuarta semana Serena iba saliendo de la escuela, con una tristeza tan fuerte, caminaba sin sentido a punto del llanto, arrastraba su portafolio y miraba con dolor el cielo y de pronto oyó los llamados de una compañera de clase.

-Serena, Serena!! esperame...

Serena se detuvo y ella le dijo.

-Qué te ocurre, te noto tan triste, vamos anímate, ¿tienes problemas con Darien?

El inofensivo comentario le parecía tan absurdo que ni siquiera respondio.

-Anda Serena anímate, vamos a comer juntas y platicamos.

Ella más por fuerza que por convicción aceptó la invitación y ya en la comida platicaba con su compañera de banalidades, de las clases, de los profesores y cosas que a ella no le interesaban. hasta que su compañera hizo un alto en su comida, como si recordara algo muy importante...

-Oye por cierto, ¿no viste hoy al nuevo estudiante que se inscribió?.

-¿Cómo?, no para nada he estado más distraída que de costumbre.

-¿De verdad no lo has visto?, Pues de lo que te has perdido, se parece demasiado a aquel chico que fué vocalista de un grupo, no se si recuerdes, Three Lights, estaba de moda cuando estudiábamos la secundaria.

Serena soltó la cuchara y abrió los ojos estaba helada, pareciera como si su corazón se hubiera parado de súbito.

-Debes estar bromeando le dijo a su amiga.

-No no para nada, se parece mucho, no digo que el sea pero se parece demasiado, y cuando le preguntaron ¿qué hacía aquí?... dijo que venía a buscar y encontrarse con el amor de su vida y a luchar por él. ¿A qué se referirá?.

-No tengo idea, pero ojalá lo consiga dijo Serena...


	4. Chapter 3

HOOLA!!!

PUES AQUÍ ESTÁ UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO DE LA TRAMA DE ESTA SEMANA, EN ESTA OCASIÓN VAMOS A PONER LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CABEZA, Y LA ADRENALINA QUE ESO CONLLEVA JAJAJA…ESPERO LES GUSTE EL ADELANTO…SE QUE LO MEJOR DE ESTO ES CUANDO SERENA ESTA CON SEIYA, PERO BUENO TENGO IDEAS INTERESANTES QUE VERÁN EN ESTA SEMANA, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y QUE ME DIGAN QUE ESPERAN. A LO MEJOR TIENEN UNA MUY BUENA IDEA JAJAJA…SALUDOS!!!!

DISCLAIMER: NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTE ES SÓLO UN FIC DE UNA FAN CON UNA VIDA CHISTOSA!

Era la quinta vez en la semana que Serena buscaba a Seiya por teléfono, llamaba y llamaba al apartamento, estaba desesperada y el parecía no hacer caso, necesitaba saber si acaso ese nuevo estudiante era el y pensaba persuadirlo de sus planes puesto que una relación clandestina dentro de la institución era demasiado riesgosa, todos en la universidad sabían que ella era casada, muchos conocían a Darien y la imagen de ella entre la gente no sería de una chica que se daría el lujo de tener un amante, su vida se arruinaría si alguien de algún modo supiera lo que pasaba...

Sin embargo Seiya no respondía era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, pero ciertamente los planes de este hermoso hombre eran mucho mayores, estaba decidido a todo por Serena y si Darien se enteraba, no le importaba el sabía que esta ocasión era diferente, ella lo quería y lo deseaba porque lo que en la alcoba pasaba no se podía fingir, este sentimiento era especial y no lo iba a perder.

xxxxx

Pasaron así un par de semanas, Serena estaba convencida de que los rumores del nuevo estudiante no debían preocuparle y estaba triste porque en el fondo anhelaba que fueran verdad hacía mucho que no veía a Seiya y lo extrañaba tanto, deseaba estar en sus brazos, en su cama, de sólo recordar los momentos que pasó con él, sus besos, sus manos en su cuerpo y todos los detalles que hacían de esas entregas lo mejor de su vida, un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo y se estremecía.

Cómo deseaba besarlo, y ser una vez más su mujer... y por las noches, mientras Darien le hacía el amor de vez en cuando, ella accedía y cerraba los ojos pensando que ese hombre sobre su pecho era Seiya y que esos ojos que evitaba ver eran los hermosos ojos negros, grandes y profundos de su amante furtivo.

Pero la fórmula era la misma, después de que Darien terminaba su sesión de amor conocida, le besaba la frente, decía lo mismo y se volteaba a dormir, después de todo una noche frenética de pasión no se podía tener tan seguido cuando al otro día había trabajo.

Pero Serena lejos de dormir después de eso se volteaba al lado contrario de la cama, tapaba su desnudez con las sábanas blancas y por alguna razón de esas extrañas que pocas veces podemos explicar, lloraba sintiéndose sucia, era absurdo pues sólo cumplía con sus deberes de esposa e irónico porque cuando estaba siendo infiel al juramento de amor eterno que hacía años le había profesado a Darien, no sólo no se sentía culpable sino extasiada. Entonces era un tanto paradójico sentirse sucia al hacer el amor con su marido, y no así cuando lo hacía con su amante.

Quizás la culpa provenía del hecho de desear con el alma cambiar la cara, el cuerpo, las caricias y las ganas de su marido, por las de aquel hombre que con cada encuentro le entregaba su amor desinteresado, con el único fin de hacerla feliz...

Ciertamente, la sensación de vacío que se tiene cuando deseas a un hombre mientras otro está en tu cama y te hace el amor, no es deseable para nadie, y más allá de las cuatro paredes de una alcoba, el deseo constante de estar y compartir con alguien más que por alguna razón está lejano a tí, es terrible. Y eso era justo lo que venía sintiendo Serena desde la última vez en el apartamento de Seiya.

xxxxxx

Las clases de economía eran terribles, aburridas, absurdas, monótonas, tontas, y sin embargo difíciles, apenas había transcurrido un cuarto de la clase de las 9 de la mañana y Serena sentía que la vida se le iba entre las pendientes de la oferta y la demanda., miraba hacia ningún lado parecía que el pizarrón era un portal a otra dimensión, y lo veía intrigada pero más allá de los colores y las letras, Serena se imaginaba un fondo más interesante, un Tokio de cristal quizá, pero los buenos sueños duran poco...

--Señorita Tsukino, ¿podría explicarme a donde tiende esta pendiente de oferta si considera las fluctuaciones en los intereses? ...Dijo el profesor de Serena con mirada inquisidora deseando que ella no supiera nada y así de una buena vez reprobarla.

Qué Demonios es eso? pensó Serena al despertar de pronto de su sueño.

--Pues...

Serena temblaba y buscaba algo que le dijera la respuesta...pero nada aparecía y esas terribles ocasiones en que los compañeros tienen la misma cara de ignorancia que tu y no dicen nada.

--Las fluctuaciones en los intereses parecen indicarnos... algo pero...

---Pero no lo sabe no es verdad?

¿Sabe? será mejor que se despeje un rato, mire sus compañeros necesitan una copia de este artículo, háganos un favor y vaya por ellas, espero en el camino se refresque su memoria y recuerde que indican las pendientes de una recta, Señorita Tsukino.

Serena sólo asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa,

Caminaba de prisa, odiaba quedar en ridículo y sin embargo el profesor tenía razón, todos tenían razón... cómo odiaba eso...

Bajó y atravesó el edificio que conectaba aquel de los salones con el lugar donde podría obtener las copias que le habían solicitado... venía con la mirada triste viendo el suelo, y pensando en su miseria cuando algo hizo que levantara la mirada...

Ahí estaba él, si Seiya estaba ahí acompañado de dos mujeres caminando de regreso hacia los edificios, al parecer el también había ido por copias de artículos, Serena sintió un golpe en el estómago y a la vez una emoción que hacía que su corazón pareciera explotar, sintió todos los colores en su cara un flujo de sangre que calentaba sus mejillas, las manos de pronto se le pusieron frías...mientras Seiya se aproximaba con una hermosa sonrisa...

Vestía un hermoso traje azul marino, una camisa blanca y sus ojos se veían mas negros por el contraste de su piel, cuando sonrió parecía que el mundo se paraba para ver salir el sol, Serena estaba congelada, en shock emocional y no atinó a decir nada, no se movió no pudo hacer nada, el corazón le latía con tal fuerza que hacía que su respiración fuera agitada...

De pronto Seiya les dijo algo a sus acompañantes que hizo que se separaran de él y caminaran hacia el edificio de salones, dejándolo solo y aproximándose hacia Serena, cuando al fin llegó con ella, la tomó de las manos, la abrazó y dijo.

-Hola! ¿como estás?

LA abrazó muy fuerte y le dio un beso que a la vista de todos parecía normal, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la beso apenas rozando sus labios, ahí enfrente de todos, Serena temblaba y no atinaba a hacer nada más que a abrazarlo como a cualquier amigo, y entonces el le dijo al oído.

-Te dije que no me daría por vencido bombón, te amo...

La soltó y siguió su camino, dejando a Serena aún dentro del trance, y después de un par de minutos, al fin pudo reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido...

Estaba aterrorizada pero más que eso esta tan emocionada que quería gritar, entonces reparó en las copias que el profesor esperaba, corrió y mientras se las entregaban tenía una sonrisa, la sonrisa que la persona más feliz del mundo podría tener...quería gritar y brincar y deseaba tanto tener a alguien a quien contarle todo esto... daba pequeños saltos y solo atinó a decirle al empleado que le prestaba el servicio que necesitaba tras pagarle,

-Soy la persona más feliz en toda la galaxia!

El empleado sólo sonrió confuso, pensando que esta niña estaba cada día más loca, desde que la conoció tenía arranques parecidos pero esta ocasión era diferente, el brillo en sus ojos era tal, que parecía que albergaba la luz de todo el universo.

Y eso, era cierto...


End file.
